criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Messner
|birthplace = Syracuse, New York |family = Kathryn Morris Jameson Messner Rocco Messner Sawyer Sharbino |yearsactive= 1998-present }}Johnny Messner is an American actress best known for his role as Detective Jack Hale in the crime drama series Killer Instinct. Biography Messner was born on April 11, 1970, at Syracuse, New York. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Messner grew up in Newburyport, Massachusetts, spent 13 years in Europe, and attended college in San Diego. Messner's first on-screen role was also his first major recurring role, as he was cast as Rob Layne for 21 episodes of the hit CBS soap opera series Guiding Light. Since then, Messner has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Cold Case, WEAPONiZED, The Girl Who Invented Kissing, The Poker Club, Knight Rider, Remarkable Power, The Art of Travel, Killer Instinct, One Last Thing..., The Whole Ten Yards, Tarzan, Tears of the Sun, The Whole Ten Yards, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Messner portrayed Jeremy Grant in the Season Fourteen episode "Luke". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Luke" (2018) TV episode - Jeremy Grant *Silencer (2018) - Frank *Jane the Virgin - 10 episodes (2017) - Chuck *The Girl Who Invented Kissing (2017) - Freddy *American Violence (2017) - Paul *The Perfect Weapon (2016) - Condor *WEAPONiZED (2016) - Detective Walker *Decommissioned (2016) - John Niles *Condemned (2015) - Gault *4Got10 (2015) - Brian Barns *Checkmate (2015) - Joey *The Equalizer (2014) - P&E Worker *The Outsider (2014) - Ricky *Caught on Tape (2013) - Tito *Officer Down (2013) - McCallister *Wake (2012) - Elkins *Kill 'em All (2012) - Gabriel *She Wants Me (2012) - John McCartney (credited as John Messner) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2000-2011) - Frank Cafferty/Ted Sallanger *Arena (2011) - Kaden *G.I. Joe: Renegades - 11 episodes (2010-2011) - Flint (voice) *Dark Blue - 2 episodes (2010) - Danny *Bad Ass (2010) - Corrado *The Gates (2010) - Mark Woodbury *A Soldier's Love Story (2010) - Sergeant Vince Carerra *Cold Case - 3 episodes (2010) - Ryan Cavanaugh *Chuck (2010) - Rafe Gruber *Wrong Turn at Tahoe (2009) - Mickey *CSI: Miami (2009) - Ken Vogel *The Poker Club (2008) - Bill Doyle *Knight Rider (2008) - Sean Owens *Ring of Death (2008) - Burke Wyatt *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008) - Captain Lowell Harris *Loaded (2008) - Javon *Remarkable Power (2008) - Doug Wade *The Art of Travel (2008) - Christopher Loren *Judy's Got a Gun (2007) - Gavin Lynch *Burn Notice (2007) - Glenn Harrick *Believers (2007) - David Vaughn *Bottoms Up (2006) - Limo Driver (credited as Jonny Messner) *Killer Instinct - 13 episodes (2005-2006) - Detective Jack Hale *Running Scared (2006) - Tommy 'Tombs' Perello *One Last Thing... (2005) - Jason O'Malley *The O.C. - 5 episodes (2005) - Lance Baldwin *Hostage (2005) - Mr. Jones *Our Time Is Up (2004) - Playboy *Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004) - Bill Johnson *The Whole Ten Yards (2004) - Zevo *DKNY Road Stories (2004) - Unknown Character *Spartan (2004) - Grace *Finding Home (2003) - Nick *Tarzan - 3 episodes (2003) - Detective Michael Foster *Tears of the Sun (2003) - Kelly Lake *The Sweetest Thing (2002) - Todd *Danny (2001) - Unknown Character *Men, Women & Dogs (2001) - Jim *Friends (2001) - Kash Ford *Son of the Beach (2001) - Handsome Guy *Dancing in September (2000) - Officer Jenkins *Operation Delta Force 4: Deep Fault (1999) - Vickers *Angel (1999) - Kevin *Rude Awakening (1999) - Cute Podiatrist *Guiding Light - 21 episodes (1998) - Rob Layne 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors